Diana
by Harvest x Moon
Summary: A poem following the Beauty and the Beast storyline. Inspired by Robin McKinley's Beauty, but not based on it.


This was a school assignment. It's called a story poem, and the rhyme scheme was _so _not my idea! Read & review!

Beauty and the Beast

By Harvest x Moon

On a royal teen, by a fairy queen

A terrible curse was cast

To become a beast at his birthday feast

With terror unsurpassed

Spoke the spurned fairy: you shall not marry

Till much heartache have you known

Never to see the sky, or a blue bird fly

Fated to be painfully alone

But I'll set you free, if it shall be

That your love is fully returned

Like an ancient knight, for your heart she'll fight

Then your lesson will truly be learned

I give you this flower as proof of my power

Be sure to care for it well

For when the last petal falls, then your death soon calls

Unless you break this spell

Time passed by, and the queen did die

Leaving her son on his own

For most servants have gone at the crack of dawn

And the prince sat lonely on his throne

One night came a rider, and though he was an outsider,

The beast gladly opened up his doors

The table was set, and the man's need were met

The magical servants tended his sores

He touched the sacred rose, but the beast's sensitive nose

Soon discerned this invasion

He flew into a rage and threw the man in a cage,

Ignoring a desperate attempt at persuasion

My dear youngest child, who said as she smiled,

Papa, please bring me a rose.

That's all I wish for, please buy me no more

I'm happy, as everyone knows.

The beast stopped still and said, "If you will,

Grant this one humble wish of mine.

If you do as I say, you may go your own way

For your sake, you'd best not decline."

Then along rode a maid with eyes of jade

And she begged, "Please let my father go

I'll do as you please, though I've no expertise

Except in making things grow"

Perhaps I've been swayed, I'll consent to a trade

You must take his place in my keep

He will go free, but you'll stay with me

Though I know this will cause you to weep.

"No!" cried the father, but "Yes," said his daughter

"I will stay on in your stead

It's my fault you're here, my duty is clear

It's for your life I have pled"

In the end he gave in, and forcing a grin,

said "Diana, I love you, good bye,

I'll return soon with aid, so don't be afraid,

I won't leave you here to die."

As the man rode away, Diana heard the beast say

"No harm will come to you

I'll give you my word, you're near as free as a bird,

And to my word I am true"

"But if I cannot go home, why should I roam,

for Father may come very soon."

"Come and eat," said the beast. "I'm not hungry in the least."

"But," said he, "You've not eaten since noon."

"I promise you no danger, and though to you I'm a stranger,

I'll not take advantage of you

Come have a seat, till the meal is complete

Not till then will I bid you adieu"

"There is but one law, but here your rights I withdraw

Do not enter the northwest tower.

That's my private domain, you've nothing to gain

If you place myself in my power"

When she left for her suite, she was stopped mid-retreat

By the sound of a voice from behind

"Will you marry me?" he said, but she turned and fled

For his tone was inexplicably kind

The next night as they ate, Diana sat to wait

Until he allowed her to go

When he asked for her hand, she managed to stand

and curtsey before saying no.

For a month or so after, the girl and her captor

Fell into an odd routine

In the mornings they'd walk, and he'd listen to her talk

Of the castle, she now was the queen

But as they ate at twilight, Diana longed to take flight

When he asked the inevitable question

Her heart bled for her friend when he was forced to pretend

And hide his heartbroken expression

While she enjoyed her new existence, her heart felt with persistence

The absence of the one she loved best

She longed for her father, and felt it a bother

That her love had been put to the test

She asked her friend if she could spend

A short time at home with her kin

"I'll come back when you say, and I won't run away

But I must tell them how I've been"

Said the beast with a sigh, "You must know that I

Cannot ignore your sad plea.

Please return in a fortnight, and be back by first light,

Until then, I will set you free."

"If you don't return, then goodbye, for without you, I'll die,

You must know you've become my heart

You'll leave soon, I suppose... let me give you my rose,

for you to bring when you start."

"Now don't say such a thing; here, now take my ring

so you may trust I'll return.

I won't put you through such an ordeal when we've just started to heal

Though I cherish your concern."

"Diana, as you are leaving, I will be grieving

Will you ever marry a beast such as I?"

She turned away, eyes filled with dismay

To her shame, she began to cry.

As she fled upstairs, she was caught unawares

by a hot and powerful feeling

A wave of emotion for the beast's devotion

caught her and left her reeling

Then she rode toward the town, golden hair streaming down,

She recalled the beast's parting blessing

"If the rose is alive, then I yet survive"

With a look she found oddly caressing

The beast sat still as his love rode away; no agitation did his posture betray

In his hand he clutched a ring

In this gift his faith he placed, that soon again he would be graced

By the comfort Diana would bring

As night became dawn, she rode into the lawn

And said with a cry "Father, I'm here!"

Here family came out, and looked all about

As her father let out a cheer.

So she told them the news and how she couldn't refuse

When he asked for her return in two weeks

He was so gentle and kind, she found she didn't mind

It would hurt her to deny him what he seeks.

Thirteen days passed by in the blink of an eye

Diana readied herself to return.

"Stay one more night" they said, and she could not fight

In the face of her family's concern.

In a nightmare, Diana tasted despair

When her friend, the beast, lay dying

His eyes berated her, and she felt like a traitor

When she heard it was her name he was crying.

She awoke with a start and a pounding heart

With a cry she rushed for her horse

She rode toward her companion with unfamiliar abandon

Her soul ravaged by remorse.

The beast fell to the ground, and to her horror she found

That he had no heartbeat at all.

She hugged him to her chest, and in his final rest

A series of sobs echoed through the hall.

"My dear kind-hearted beast, know this at least

There's something I want you to know

I've fallen in love with you. I just never knew.

But now it's time for you to go.

Then a brilliant beam with a heavenly gleam

Fell on the beast's well-loved brow

Spoke softly a far-off voice: "You've made your choice,

And this I do allow.

The curse is lifted, his life is gifted

His true form he will take

He'll need your care, so be aware

With a kiss on his lips he'll wake.

With a blinding flash and a deafening crash

A prince lay in her arms

She brushed his lips with her fingertips

Stunned by all his charms.

She touched his face, with its new found grace

On his lips she placed a kiss

The prince slowly awoke to a feather-light stroke

He looked up at her in bliss

In a castle in the wood rich with spiritual goods

Now live Diana and her prince

They were finally wed and as it's been said,

They've lived happily ever since.

So… what'd you think? Please leave me a message, or else I can't improve. I know some parts have awkward wording, but I couldn't think how to fix it!


End file.
